1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone, mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a camera drive unit and a cellular phone equipped with the camera drive unit to provide users with convenience in use by making an automatic control of camera's position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, mobile communications consist of direct communication between mobiles(wireless transceiver), communications between a base station and multiple mobile devices(MCA wireless), and communications in which the nearby base station is selected from the plural base stations. Recently, there come SmartPhone, HPC(Hand Held PC) and PDA(Personal Digital Assistants) which users can freely perform computer works by using portable peripheral devices and transmit and receive data through network connections.
Mobile communications are in great demand for their portability and convenience, and they are being developed into small-sized and multi-functional devices to satisfy customers' various needs.
Usually, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, are classified into the bar type in which the number(function) keys are exposed to the outside with their appearances, the flip type in which a cover is placed on the number keys, and the folder type in which the phone body is folded. With trend of the phones getting small, the folder-type cellular phones are getting popular.
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are perspective views showing the folder type of cellular phone with a camera built-in in accordance with the prior art.
As described in the above, a folder-type phone consist of the body 100 and the folder 200. At this situation, the body 100 has the number and function keys 110 and a microphone 120 in the front, the various configuration field parts (not illustrated) for sending and receiving calls in the inside, and the battery pack (not illustrated) for power supply in the back.
In addition, the folder 200 includes LCD(Liquid Crystal Display) 210, displaying various communication and function information, and the speaker 220 and the various configuration field parts (not illustrated) as well.
The folder-type cellular phone configured as in the above has the folder 200 whose first layer is hinge-coupled to the body 100, and it opens and closes by having the folder 200 rotated forwardly or backwardly around this hinge from the body 100.
On the other hand, as it is possible to transmit high-speed data beyond simple functions of sending and receiving calls, the products are recently released with various additional functions equipped. Of the typical products is the cellular phone with a camera built-in.
Basically, the phone with a camera built-in as mentioned above can not only take and store pictures but also send them through e-mail. Or it makes it possible to make a moving picture call by speaking to with each other watching the other's face in real time. In addition, it can be used to get location information on the place the picture is taken by using a GPS function.
Thus, though not illustrated in the figures, the phones with cameras built-in are provided with in different ways. One of them is a removable type whose camera is provided separate from the phone, and the other is a built-in type whose camera is provided built-in the body of the phone.
The removable type in the above has a camera removable from the external body, and the camera direction is made to change manually. This kind of phone has a inconvenience in that a user should carry the camera with him/her separately and a shortcoming in that it makes it look hulky as the camera should be mounted on the outer body.
Particularly, to take a picture of the front face of himself/herself or the surrounding area, the camera needs rotating manually, which causes a user great inconvenience every time he/she makes its focus.
On the other hand, the built-in type has a camera built-in in the internal body. It has some advantages in that its appearance is simple and a user doesn't need to carry the camera with them separately, but to take a picture of him/her or the surrounding area, it needs rotating and making a focus manually as well.
Thus, the cellular phone equipped with a camera is increasingly in great demand for its convenience, but it is difficult for a user to take a picture of things with it freely as the user should adjust the angle of the camera manually.
To solve these problems, it was proposed a built-in type of the cellular phone equipped with a pair of cameras 500, 600 in the internal and external body as illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. But this kind of camera causes to raise the price for a pair of cameras 500, 600. What is worse, as it consists of two cameras in the midst of smaller sizes trend, it becomes an impediment to free manufacturing and design, which consequently makes it impossible to get it smaller.